1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to air treatment apparatus for air conditioning and heating systems, and more particularly to timed aerosol apparatus for disinfecting and/or deodorizing the air and ducts of air conditioning and heating systems.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Air conditioning systems having deodorizer means are known in the art. There are several patents which disclose various types of deodorizing apparatus, none of which has the combination of elements of the present system working together as a whole.
Gilbertson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,418,068 discloses an air treatment apparatus for forced air systems which gravity dispenses special deodorizing bars or sticks of gel-like material and has an air inlet, a vaporizing area, and an air outlet, with a heater disposed in the inlet to heat the air before it reaches the vaporizing area to increase the rate of vaporization of the deodorizing bars or sticks. A damper controlled by a thermostat increases air flow when the heater is energized. A manually operated and timer controlled switch energizes the heater. The electrical circuitry allows selective remote control of the heater and blower of the system.
Brown, U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,444 discloses a free-standing timer controlled room deodorizer comprising an open top container holding a paste-like deodorizer which is intermittently dispensed in vapor form. A motor is energized at predetermined time intervals to rotate a fan for specific time periods to direct air over the exposed surface of the deodorizer material. The device is not installed in air conditioning units.
Hudgins, U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,886 discloses window unit air conditioner that receives a cassette container which holds an air freshening liquid. An electrically controlled pump dispenses the liquid in a plurality of short bursts within the airstream of the air conditioning apparatus a preselected intervals.
Takemasa, U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,902 discloses a deodorizing device for automotive AC systems. A switch controls a door at the exit of a volatile deodorizer which when opened allows the deodorant to enter the air duct and be blown into the passenger compartment and/or across the evaporator coil.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general, and these patents in particular by an aerosol air and duct treatment apparatus for treating the ducts of central air conditioning and heating systems and the air flowing therethrough is disclosed. The apparatus includes a housing which received on the exterior of a central air conditioning duct communicating with the interior of the duct downstream of the existing return air filter and fan unit for discharging air treatment chemicals into the air flowing through the duct, and is connected to the existing electrical circuitry with an adjustable timer and is manually operable by a push button switch to control the operation of an aerosol dispenser for a selective period of time and to run the existing fan unit for a selective period of time following the operation of the aerosol dispenser to distribute the air treatment chemicals throughout the ducts and into the rooms served thereby. After operation, the existing air conditioning and heating system is returned to a normal operating condition. The aerosol dispenser may be a conventional canister containing disinfecting and/or deodorizing chemicals under pressure which is easily secured within the housing and replaced when empty.